Divided Humanity's Codex
by CronaAlbarn48
Summary: This is where I will put all my ideas and explanations for humanities weapons and systems. I decided that I didn't want to add it to my main story. If you have any ideas for anything comment them and I'll credit it.
1. Chapter 1

Humans. A divided race with an overactive imagination, an extreme paranoia, and a barely restrained bloodlust just waiting to be released. They are social creature that are perfectly willing to wipe themselves out over the littlest of things. More than 20 times the Citadel Council prevented their extinction and humanity always proved that it was worth it. Today we will look at some of the changes humanity brought to the board with their introduction during the 2nd Geth war.

Plasma weapon.

Encased in a heat resistant material the shell holds a device which turns the internal gases into plasma. Far lighter than tradition ammo the shell can travel faster when fired from a MAC. Designed to activate after reaching a curtain distance from its target the shell quickly fills with plasma and impacts the shields of enemy targets. Upon shattering the shell the plasma slows down and splashes the hull or walls of a target. Massive heat transfer occurs and this is where the true damage happens. Do to it slowing down significantly from impact the now free plasma passes through the barriers of a target and transfers heat to an target slightly melting it but causing a massive temperature spike. Mass effect weapons are known to overheat and need time to cool down. The additional heat from the plasma causes them to shut down or risk melting. It can also melt sensitive electronics and cook the crew if stays on long enough. With the addition of disruptor tech the shells can now directly hit enemy targets and a variant with a laser drill can inject the plasma into an enemy target. The plasma is keep from melting the shell through the use of magnets.

Gatling system.

Used in starships, heavy weapons, and vehicular weapons, the falling systems uses multiple heat sinks to store heat. For gatling guns, mini guns, and sentry turrets this means it can fire faster for longer without increasing cooling time. For MAC cannons this allows them to fire and then rotate out the used heat sink to cool and immediately fire again. This drastically increases the fire rate of any weapons platform in the alliance and allows their ships to fire much faster than the citadels.

Nanite missiles.

Filled with non-replicating nanites the warhead hits a target or its shields and then dispenses its payload. The nanites then either hack or take apart a target. Do to the very real danger of out of control nanites they cannot replicate and are programmed to destroy any nanites that start to. Variations are used to spy on targets or sabotage them. The more there are the deadlier they become. All nanites created for destruction purposes come preloaded with instructions and do not have the capabilities to receive signals. As a result they cannot be hacked en mass and must be hacked by hand. This prevents them from targeting non hostiles. Upon completing the objective destruction nanites begun to attack each other and tear each other apart until only 1 remains functional while the others remain as piles of resources that cannot be put back together. The last nanites then self terminates its program. Grenade variants exist of the destruction and hacking nanites. Bullet variants only exist in the sniper and anti vehicular shell. Designed to be released upon penetrating a target they can tear enemy armour apart and mean any shot is fatal if it remains in a target.

Gravity bombs.

By using the same technology as artificial gravity generators, the gravity bomb increases the gravity of itself. This increased gravity rips targets apart and crushes them. It can tear the hulls of starships it detonates near and crush anything that gets pulled into the gravity well. So to its nature the bomb us short lived and destroys itself upon activation. Limits to the weapons gravity are put in place to prevent the creation of mini black holes and it is banned for use on planets or stars. The reason being that the gravity well could absorb and compress to much mass before it dissipates and it could great a short loved black hole which could devastate a planet or destabilise a star of it gains enough mass. Anti gravity grenades exist to lift targets out of cover and into a weapons sights. Gravity grenades can flatten targets like pancakes.

Thermal ammo clips.

A hybrid between thermal clips, power cells, and ammo clips that are inserted into a rail gun, mass effect weapon, or hybrid weapon system. The clip itself looks like a standard weapons clip however it was designed to extract the heat from a weapon as its fired. The ammo is not chemical propulsion based and as such there is no risk to it detonating in the clip. As the projectile is loaded into to weapon it extracts the heat produced and stores it to be either used to recharge shields or disposed of. Different clips hold different amounts of ammo but it is designed to reach maximum heat capacity when it runs out of ammo meaning you only need to replace 1 clip once. Special ports for the clips are attached to armour that drain then of their heat and allow for either the heat to be converted into a useable energy to charge armour systems like shielding or targeting. The larger size of the projectiles compared to citadel weapons means an increase in the energy required to fire them. This results in humans having bigger bullets that pack bigger punches but heat up the gun faster. Original designs took the heat produced by the magnet to charge the weapon butler not enough heat was produced to be effect so a power and ammo pact was worn to both automatically charge the weapons clip as well as reload it. With the addition of eezo to the weapon enough heat was produced to successfully charge the weapon or shields but not both.

Electric weapons.

Electric guns are useless in space but in atmosphere they work by firing a magnetized projectile which creates a path that the electricity follows. This can be used to short out shields, shock opponents, and shut down drones and droids. Depending on the charge it can either stun or kill a target.

The electrified monomolecular blade is a variant of standard monomolecular blade and is designed to add extra damage to a target. It is advised to wear clothes that are not conductive as its charge will travel through metal floors.

Monomolecular blades are blades of super hardened carbon that have been sharpened down to the width of a molecule with lasers and as such can slice through most materials. Do to its sharpness the blade has a magnetized core that activates in its shielth so that it doesn't cut its way out and fall.

Electric variants have lines of conductive material that branch out towards the edge and faces of the blade and draw power from an internal battery in the hilt. It slices and shocks enemies.

Swarms.

Drones designed to either create localized emps, jam communications, or act a explosives, the swarm is made up of hundreds of small centimeter long drones making them difficult to destroy.

Explosive - They can easily slip past shields and detonate.

Emp - They create an emp by discharging all electricity in them. Forcing them to shut down and short out any unprotected systems.

Jammers - They create a sphere around a target area emit electromagnetic radiation that blocks any EM signal from leaving.

It doesn't work QECs.

Direct energy weapon.

Mounted on vehicles the DEW fires a pulse of EM radiation at a target and can melt sensitive equipment. Do to energy requirement the weapon is not handheld but is used with flack guns to target missiles and aircraft on starships.

FTLMAC. The Faster Than Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is an experimental weapons system installed in the Arcturus Stations ODN system. It fires a slug at 1000 times the speed of light and devastates anything it hits. The weapon requires massive amounts of energy and can only be avoided by performing an FTL jump out of its targeting range. It fires a 500 tonne slug from a 6km rail gun that can gut any starship. Length 6km width .5km height .5km

Magnetic mines.

Small magnetic explosive mines use VIs to target ship based weapons like point defense systems. Upon attaching to a target they detonate and disable the weapon. They can also target structural weak points.

FTL kamikaze drones.

Drones with FTL capabilities increase their mass and target enemy ships and move at FTL speeds from outside of sensor range. Upon impact massive amounts of force are released and swarms of these drones can quickly drain shield and gut starships. Similar to their ground based cousins these drones are a nightmare to any who face them. You won't detect them until they impact and when they do they can cripple any target. Smaller variants wait until they enter the shields of a target before accelerating to FTL allowing for a direct attack at an enemy hull. However while they are accelerating and before FTL they are detectable and can be shot down by point defense. All are shaped for armour piercing and have on board VI targeting systems as well as a small mass effect engine.

MPGs magnetically propelled grenades. A metallic round with a core filled with a high yield explosive such as the c series of plastic explosives or thermite. Upon impact with shields or piercing enemy armour the thermite or explosives ignite and deal more damage. They are fired from a rail gun at high velocities. With the addition of eezo to the weapon, the speed of the MPG was greatly increased at the cost of increased heat. Damage is done in 2 parts. First the piercing, second is the chemical core.

Shielding and armor. With the Citadel races sharing their shielding technology during the 2nd Geth war, human soldiers now had more protection than just their carbon nanotube Kevlar weave. Advanced power armours use titanium alloy or ceramics with the weave. Power armor was once thought to be a dream but with citadel research into neural links providing additional data to make an armor that acted with instead of reacted to the signals of the wielder. Expensive to make, power armor is reserved so the elite of the elite. Shield generators are under layers of armor in human power packs and are closer to the skin than human ammo.

Ammunition. Human ammo is unique in that it is the largest projectiles used by any modern military. Most species use the ammo block system but humans seem to be insulted by it even if it grants the user near limitless ammo. Despite this advantage a human General was quoted as saying "All the ammo in the world is useless if you can't use it." because of the slow cool down time leaving troops vulnerable, humans prefer their clip system even if it means they are at risk of running out of ammo. Despite this flaw human ammunition is notoriously powerful due to eezo reducing the mass of a round before firing it allowing for said round to be accelerated to a much higher velocity than precariously possible. This increase in velocity counteracts the decrease in mass allowing for the force to remain the same. The ammo itself is a bullet shaped projectile that varies from chemical filled, technological, eezo, solid, or hollow projectiles.

Chemical projectiles are broken into several types such as thermite-incendiary, liquid nitrogen-cryo, white phosphorus-incendiary( banned under citadel and human laws but still produced and used by black ops units in Human space whenever they are trying to make a statement), hydrochloric and sulphuric-acid( banned but still produced by black ops) a large variety of other harmful chemicals and radioactive materials are also used but are banned. During the Batarian-human war and the Human-terminus war, alliance soldiers were reported to use organic bullets with either a levo or dextro core to poison enemy troops even creating a grenade variant that could cripple anyone of the wrong acid type.

Technological ammo. Despite disruptor ammo exiting for ages upon receiving it humans took it to its extreme. Disruption doesn't just stop when the shields are pierced but continues on when the bullet lodges into its target. Each bullet can last for 1 minute on its limited power supply prevent shields from charging and leaving a target vulnerable. Electric ammo is an ammo created to fight the Geth and its effectiveness against mechs and vehicles was nothing to scoff at. It's casing is shielded to prevent the magnets from damaging it during acceleration. The shock can temporarily shut down vehicles or completely overload mechs if proper shielding isn't in place.

Eezo rounds come in two types, the first randomly fluctuates creating an unstable warp upon impact and can tear through shields and rip armor apart, the second, drastically increases its mass upon impact with its target changing the mass of the bullet to compensate for the loss in velocity allow the force to remain even after shattering shields or piercing armor. Due to its use of eezo and the risk of eezo poisoning the debate on whether to ban the round is ongoing. It doesn't help that it is the most expensive bullet type.

Solid bullets are nothing more than chunks of metal or alloys designed to pierce. Their variants are based on the materials used to make them and can range from fragmentation to radioactive. Many types of solid ammo have already been banned due to their ability to cause unparalleled pain as opposed to simply killing a target. They have the greatest force of all non explosive bullets.

Hollow bullets are designed to pierce enemy armor before shredding their insides. This ammo type is best known for its use in the Batarian war when it turned a Batarian slaver ship into pulled pork. Despite being called hollow some larger variants are equipped with disruptor technology to bypass shields. All hollow bullets come with a solid tip to pierce enemy armor. Once shields and armor have been bypassed the shell fragments and tears apart anything in its way. Ethics committees are still debating on whether or not it should be banned.

Due to the size of human ammo a larger variety of bullets can be used and it makes specialization easy. By switching the bullet type one can turn a sniper rifle into an anti tank rifle in an instant making the Human soldier one of the most versatile in the galaxy.

Implants. All humans are implanted with a translator at a young age. Ocular implants allow one to read any language while war implants allow for them to understand any language spoken to them. Military officers are also equipped with a variety of more advanced versions allowing for one to hear ultra or infrasound as well as see in any wavelength of the EM spectrum and more including creating implants that allow one to truly see in those spectrums and even see colors that ordinary humans can't imagine. Neural implants are mandatory for all human forces allowing for them to track each other, monitor their teams health as well as creating the Human battle-net. The battle-net allows humans to keep in contact and even see what their squad mates see. All these implants take time to adjust too but when combined allow for a simple colonial garrison to behave like special forces. Once battle-net was implemented following the 2nd Geth war human effectiveness in fighting skyrocket by more than 600%. It's effectiveness was proved in the skyllian blitz when human forces successfully stayed in contact and coordinated a counterattack before any slavers could escape.

All the innovations humans brought to the galactic stage changed how warfare was fought. Human naval doctrine saw dreadnoughts lose their shock value and paint them as targets to be swarmed instead of avoided. Human ships are often considered ugly by other races due to their blocky shapes. Most vessels look like large rectangular prisms with 2 slanted 'wings' near the bottom. The wings main purpose was to carry extra torpedo bays. (Thing unsc ships with alliance wings attached near the bottom.) Humans prefer using drone piloted strike craft to overwhelm point defense systems and destroy enemy ships while dreadnoughts act as long range artillery. With the introduction of the Human carrier and the dangerous pre programmed drones, drones that cannot be hacked remotely due to them being incapable of receiving signals, naval warfare saw a shift from to a much more tactical variant. Dreadnoughts which were once the main attack vessels saw a shift towards a more supportive role.

Human weapons are diverse and can often cause devastating results. Following the Batarian Human war humanity began implementing what is known as the relay trap. Positioned around a relay are their magnetic mines and FTL drones designed to destroy any ship that doesn't have a friendly IFF. Being too small or too fast to track any ship it registers as hostile is rammed with massive force. During the Reaper war this strategy drastically weakened reaper shields allowing for defending fleets to destroy far more than before. FTLMACs are currently banned from ever entering a system with a habitable planet do to their ability to crack a planet's crust in one volley. They are massive and expensive using more eezo than the destiny ascension and being 3-6 times longer than the largest vessels at 6km. Being a 6km eezo powered rail gun anything that gets in its way is obliterated with terrifying ease. It's power requirements results in it having no less than 10 thorium reactors attached to it. The heat produced is siphoned off to also help power the massive cannons.

Unlike most species humans thrive in conflict. If they can't overcome something they adapt and try again. They are tenacious, viscous, imaginative, and loyal. If you are their enemy you will not live long enough to regret it. If you are their friend you will live long enough to enjoy it. Despite their fractured state when push comes to shove they can unit almost instantly. The chairman of System Alliance said during the start of the Reaper war was that "The only race that is allowed to wipe humanity out is itself, and may God have mercy on any who try for we will have none."

As a race humans are extremely varied and believe that their extinction is acceptable so long as they bring their enemy with them. They are not ashamed to stoop to their enemies level. Supreme leader Urdnot Wrex was quoted as saying "Humans are the craziest race you'll ever meet. They'd kill an entire planet if it pissed them off enough. They've got a quad that would impress any krogan and if you piss them off well, just ask the first Batarian you meet what they call them."

Truly humans are a terrifying race. I'm just glad when we first meet them that insanity was pointed at the Geth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunar Defense Ring.**

The Lunar Defense Ring is the largest artificial structure in existence with a circumference of 10,976.72 km the massive ring is held up by 10 pillars that double as space elevators. Each pillar is 10 km in height and 3 km in diameter. Contrary to popular belief the ring is not on the moons equator but instead it sits directly on the lunar divide. Since Earth's moon is tidally locked only one side of the moon is ever seen. This allowed the lunar ring to be built on the divide between the near and far sides of the moon. With a telescope one can see a halo that surrounds the moon, this halo is the ring. Originally designed to protect against asteroids, later repurposed for a more military mindset, the Ring is covered in Sentinel Cannons. With more than 10,000km of guns attached to this massive port, any force that assaults Earth must stay away from from the moon at all costs. Capable of firing into the void and at Earth make this one of the most dangerous weapons in the Human arsenal. Thankfully for the people of Earth all cannons capable of aiming planetside fire shells that would burn up in atmosphere. Regardless the lunar ring is a nightmare to hostile forces. During the Reaper assault on Earth the Reaper fleet refused to attack until the moon was no longer facing them instead deploying their forces to Mars and the other settlements.

When Palavens Primarch visited Earth following the 2nd Geth war, he looked out his shuttle to the lunar ring and said "I want one." this is said to be the start of the Menae defense ring project. Because Menae wasn't tidally locked like Luna the Ring was situated on the equator.

 **Arcturus research station.**

The main research station and port for humanity Arcturus Stations is a beautiful counterpart to the Citadel. Construction began in 2253 and was completed in 2263, one year before first contact, the original station was a Top shaped station 10 km in height by 3 km in diameter with a 6 km wide ring directly attached. Unlike the lunar ring it is a solid ring with no way to pass through it. With 2 km on top of the station and 6 more below the Ring measure at 2 km in height. As time passes the Alliance continued to build on onto it hoping to match the Citadel in size. Before the Reaper wars the station measured at 20 km and had constructed 3 more rings.

Like the lunar ring, Arcturus rings also had Sentinel cannons and they also cannot be pointed at the station. Each ring has cannons on its top and bottom but the sides are filled with docking bays, the largest of which could fit a dreadnought. Being humanities largest port outside of Sol, and a major stopping point before earth, it is considered to be a galactic wonder like the rings, relays, and Citadel.

 **FTLMACs also known as FUBAR Cannons**

The most controversial human weapon ever invented and perhaps the most powerful in their arsenal. The 6 km long railgun can launch a 500 tonne slug at 1000 times the speed of light. Banned from ever being near a garden world, the weapons orbit Arcturus Station and are pointed near the relays. Due to the shear size it takes several minutes to start up, because of this only one weapon is ever off at any given time for maintenance. With 10 relays in the system, 9 of which lead to major human worlds and the 10 which leads to Earth once an enemy is detected the cannons reposition to target them and obliterate whatever comes through. Each cannon has 10 barrels and resemble the Human gatling gun. In the Reaper war in order to destroy the cannons before they could be targeted, several reaper destroyers accelerated to FTL speeds and rammed the cannons sacrificing themselves and showing that even the Reapers can know fear. Before the war however the Citadel council, and earlier the Batarian Hegemony, all tried to get humanity to destroy the cannons however they refused even under threat of sanctions and losing their embassy. Councilor Tevos was quoted as saying "The FUBAR Cannon is a weapon dreamed up by an insane man from an insane species. When the Council first learned of its existence there were two reactions. Total horror from Me and Azon, and absolut joy from Ramidus. Just 1 cannon could fire 10 rounds at FTL speeds and once fired nothing could stop it and nothing would survive. It's only thanks to Ramidus that we didn't invade the humans that day. She never stopped grumbling about how much she wanted one. I later learned she got her wish." Indeed the former Turian Councilor worked with humanity and built a secret FUBAR Cannon. Unlike its Human counterparts it did see action during the Reaper war when it tore a hole through no less than 30 Reaper capital ships with its 10 barrels during the Siege of Palaven. It would only fire that one time but the footage of the destruction has been used in 37 movies following the wars end.

 **The Gravity Gun.**

A long standing dream of humanity has been to recreate 2 weapons from their science fiction games. The first was the Portal gun, which alliance scientist's are still trying to make, and the Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator. Expensive, inefficient, and useless in battle, all describe the Gravity gun. Despite this Humans seem to worship this weapon. Collectors of human weapons show off the gun with pride and saying you have one almost always impresses a human. While the military doesn't use this weapon, civilians reacting battles use this instead of paintballs or rubber bullets simply because of the fun it offers.

 **The Particle Accelerator.**

Following Sovereigns attack on the Citadel and the creation of the Thanix cannon, humanity decided to make another weapon of its dreams come true. Taking the idea of shaving metal off a brick to its logical extreme the PAC takes a 500 tonne slug and shaves it, firing its shavings at 50% the speed of light. The heat it produces is converted into power but it isn't enough so it's Thorium reactor provides the rest. The 1 km long cannons are more powerful than the Thanix cannon but cannot be equipped to starships. Described as the bastard child of a shotgun and machine gun the PAC is a nightmare to hostiles. Unlike the FUBAR Cannon, the Asari welcomed it with open arms.

 **Reactors.**

Humans have 2 reactor types. The first is the Thorium reactor, which is used in all human technology made before contact, the second is the more efficient helium 3 reactor. Humanity has been retrofitting its systems with the Helium 3 reactor.

 **The Stellar Mass Converter.**

Built in the Arcturus System, the SMC drains stellar mass and converts it into any element humanity needs. The materials are then sent off the the Martian construction yards to build whatever humanity needs. Despite the value of having such a device humans only ever use it in wartime so they don't flood the market. It was sunk into the sun when Reapers tried to take it. Before its destruction the SMC was a slightly curved disk measuring 500 km across. Run completely by V.I.s the station fused the Hydrogen and Helium into a variety elements and had massive scoopers that harvest material from the star. Despite the advantage of using such a device at all times it was deemed to harmful to both the economy and the star to use. The Volus were relieved to hear that.

 _Author's note: so here is the arcs I have planned. Arc 1, first contact which will go up to chapter 6. Arc 2, the 2nd Geth war it will probably be 4-6 chapters long. Arc 3, The Batarian-Human war also 4-6 chapters long. Arc 4, the Human Terminus war, same length. Arc 5 the start of mass effect proper. I'm debating on whether or not I should stick to the established timeline. I have plans, ideas, and changes of course and when I start typing it I'll be holding a poll. One thing is certain commander Shepard will be different this time around. It will be 15-20 chapters that I have mapped out in my head. Arc 6, the collector arc. It will be the shortest of the mass effect proper arcs at 10 or so chapters. And finally Arc 7, the Reaper war. I have plans for this many, many, many plans. It will have no less than 20 chapters I promise you that. I'll be adding an epilogue at the end of the Reaper arc that I think might surprise you. All chapters will be between 5-10 thousand words. I will not settle for less. At the end of this story it will be at most 700 thousand words and at least 300,000 words. You guys are in for a ride._


	3. Chapter 3

**Support ships.**

While all races have support ships, the Human navies seem to value them more than any species besides the Salarians. With ships ranging from communications, medical, supplies, repairs and etcetera, the Human support fleets are some of the most diverse in the galaxy. Having nearly half as many support ships as their capital ships, humans often deploy them outside of systems ready to jump to the aid of any vessels.

Due to humanities emphasis on capital ships, support ships are often small with little to know weapons but are much faster and harder to detect. Admiral Hackett has said that without the support fleet there to rescue the crews of damaged ships, human loses in their varying wars would be far higher.

 **Adaptive camouflage vehicles.**

A long time dream of humanity is the ability to turn invisible. With such technology having been developed in the mid 21st century if the Human calendar, this dream became a reality. However its cost and ineffectiveness at hiding from thermal, gravitational, or magnetic sensors has caused humanity to only equippe it to recon vessels. That is until a joint project between Humans, Turians, and Salarians resulted in the Normandy class stealth frigate capable of hiding all but it's magnetic and gravitational signals.

As the first true stealth vessels, Normandy class frigates were essential in the Reaper war. They were equipped with oversized drive cores to make them more maneuverable and faster, as well as a QEC that allowed for untraceable connections to be established. Used for recon of Reaper systems they helped to both prepare for reaper attacks as well as assist in counter attacks.

 **The cold war.**

All species go through it. A period of time when all nations are unwilling to fight because of the toll it would take on them. Most species end it peacefully like the Asari, Salarians, and Quarians. Others like the Krogan, Batarians, and Turians, do not.

First a brief history on Galactic cold wars.

The Asari were in a constant cold war up until they achieved space travel. With the lowest birth rate of any species, any war would devastate their population so when space travel became feasible most city states turned from wars with guns, to wars of words.

The Salarian cold war mostly involved espionage and assassination. They logically believed that a full fledged war would be devastating and as such avoided it. It can be said that their cold war is still going but much like the Asari it is mostly political.

The Quarian cold war was the shortest one in history to be resolved peacefully. Lasting only 1 year, the Quarian people united to explore the stars deciding that blowing themselves up was pointless.

The Turian cold war was the period that lead up to their unification wars. The short time when both the loyalist and separatist systems armed themselves for an inevitable conflict. It ended when the first shots rang out.

The Krogan cold war only lasted long enough for each side to acquire nuclear weapons. Once this was achieved the krogan proceeded to nuke their world to near oblivion.

The Batarian cold war was between the various governments of the past and the fledgling hegemony. Using religion to incite rebellions and coups the hegemony slowly took control of the Batarian homeworld. Most nations didn't need such actions to join as their upper class was given special privileges by the hegemony.

The other races also had small cold wars but none are as dramatic as Humanities.

The only cold war between members of a single species in modern times, this cold war has lasted centuries. Starting at the end of their Second World War, the first to use nukes, it saw an era of peace between major powers as minor nations were torn apart and rebuilt to suit their needs. Based on the principle of **MAD,** the Cold war saw nations unwilling to go to war, instead they negotiated to solve their issues, but despite this **MAD** held precedence when negotiating between each other.

 **MAD,** the most visited link in the Human codex, Mutually Assured Destruction. A term that frighten all races except the Krogan. Humanities black spot on their otherwise spotless image in galactic opinion.

So what is MAD, well it's A human principle of taking your enemy with you. Humans are the race that views extinction an acceptable outcome of war so long as they take their enemy with them. They are willing to destroy garden worlds just to keep their enemies from them.

When facing wars of extermination or subjugation it is the Human way to explore _all_ avenues of warfare, be they biological, nuclear, chemical, radiological, self replicating, or orbital bombardment. While human's won't use these in standard warfare, they have made it clear that they don't hesitate to use them if one is used on them.

After discovering the genophage, humanity developed its own strains for all the races of the Citadel. This was eventually discovered by STG and when the Council addressed humanity on the issue Ambassador Anita Goyle had this to say, "The Citadel has used bio weapons in the past, it remains in Humanities best interests to have such weapons in case any of you should target humanity like Krogan."

Needless to say this strained relations between humanity and the other races. Despite this humanity did disable its nuclear warheads, but all ships of Destroyer, Battleship, Cruiser, Carrier, and Dreadnought class have the capabilities to fabricate them making most human fleets nuclear, a thought that while terrifying was not illegal under Citadel laws.

Despite all its weapons of mass destruction none scare the Council as much as the FUBAR cannons. FUBAR stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Reason. It is the only weapon that poses a true threat to the Council races. With it Humanity could target the Citadel or Homeworld of any species and nothing could be done to stop it. It may take a century to cross the galaxy but it meant that if humanity was despite enough to use it then nothing would survive impact.

Despite having the capability to eradicate planets, Humans seem to focus more on internal issues such as their ongoing cold war.

 **Human borders.**

Humanity has borders between the 3 most problematic regions in the galaxy, The Terminus, The Perseus Veil, and the Attican Traverse. Know for Pirates, Geth, and Slavers respectively Humanities borders were smack dab in the middle and when faced with such threats they responded with unity and violence. Following the Geth attack on Shanxi humanity saw its fleet retrofitted with Citadel shields, and spyware, to prevent their shieldless fleets from being destroyed. Once the Geth war ended humanity had approximately 30 years of peace before their rivals in the traverse, the Batarians truly started raiding their colonies. Following the Skyllian blitz, humanity once again marched to war this time with far more powerful ships and technology.

The Human-Batarian war saw one of the first acts of rebellion from humanity as they ignored attempts by the Citadel to make peace following the slaughter at Torfan. Despite rescuing the missing colonists its wasn't enough for humanity, once a war has begun the humans rarely leave it unfinished.

Finally we come to the 2nd Terminus war or the Human-Terminus war as some call it. Almost 40 years after first contact, the Terminus systems no longer held back or supported by the Hegemony launched attacks on Human colonies nearby. As a result Humanity launched a massive invasion and restarted the Terminus war. Unlike the Batarian war though, humanity manipulated public opinion and legal laws to show that they, a Council associate race, was attacked by an outside power. The Turians didn't need much prompting to send their fleets and the Asari could not block such a clear attack on a Council Race. If you wish to read more on these events simply click their links.

 _ **Author's note: well im half way done with the liberation of Shanxi but I'm currently trying out new writing styles. The next chapter will be out before February hopefully.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When humanity encountered the citadel races during the Geth war, a large variety of opinions formed around the strange Asari like race. Today we will explore the varying opinions of the races of our galaxy.

 **Asari.**

To say that the Asari where shocked to see a race so similar to their own is an understatement. During the start of the Geth war many Asari didn't believe that humans were real and it wasn't until the diplomatic team arrived on the citadel that the Asari changed their mind.

Most Asari are fascinated by humans, especially the males (many adult videos have been made with painted humans acting as male asari), and go out of their way to interact with them. Despite this initial fascination once humanity showed itself to be more like the Turians and krogans, Asari opinion lowered.

Matriarchs unlike their maiden counterparts have a strong dislike for humanity's ability to shake the status quo. When several matriarchs attempted to add Carriers to the treaty of Farixen, humanity quite literally to them to court and successfully won, establishing even more bad blood between the Asari leaders and humanity. While the Asari would never outright attack humanity, they do hold grudges and that showed when humanity's trade protection wore out.

It is customary to protect trade of new races so they don't get dominated without a chance to establish themselves on the galactic stage.

 **Turian.**

Unlike their Asari counterparts, the Turians started with a negative opinion of humanity, while their leadership had a positive one. This was due to humanity's total disregards for what the Turians called, honourable warfare. Turian leadership on the other hand saw the revolutionary ideas and tactics humanity brought and encouraged joint military operations. Common citadel tactics involved mass assault strategies that saw casualties rising unnecessarily. Human asymmetrical warfare, while unorthodox, saw far fewer casualties than tradition symmetrical warfare.

Turians have a special fondness for human weapons, being a militant society and all, while they prefer citadel weapons no Turian would turn down a human weapon. Many Turians cite the durability, fire rate, and overall feeling of the weapons as primary reasons for using them.

When the existence of the lunar defense ring was made public, many Turians pushed for travel rights to earth just to see the port/battle station and when the humans began construction of the Menae ring with the hierarchy, Turian pride and moral skyrocketed.

 **Salarians.**

Out of all three citadel races, the Salarians had the most neutral opinion. Unlike their counterparts, Salarians found humans worrying. Their borderline insane thought process and often illogical actions caused most of the Salarians to look at humanity like a varen pup, cute but warranting caution.

STG found humanity to be a headache, while there was no shortage of spies to be found the sheer number of human spying on themselves made it a nightmare for the STG, who wanted to know everything and anything about everyone of importance in human space. Humanity having been dealing with spies for centuries much like the Salarians became one of the few races to have an active spy ring in Salarian space, much to STGs annoyance. Despite this STG is responsible for saving humanity from extinction 10 times of the 20 officially recognized human crises, often at the expense of STGs spies.

Salarian Dalatrass' view humans the same way they view other Dalatrass', a threat that must be monitored at all times and the shadow war between Human and Salarian intelligence networks only solidified that. As two of the 4 largest intelligence networks, rivaled only by the Quarians and shadow brokers, intelligence gathered is often shared between the agencies if only to compare notes. Citadel law requires intelligence on active threats be shared but more often than not it's hoarded. Quarian intelligence is effective simply because no one views their engineers as critical threat, a mistake when dealing with a race that mastered programming, and has ears everywhere thanks to the pilgrimage.

 **Batarians.**

Batarians hate humanity and vice versa due one simple cultural difference, slavery. Batarians preach that it's an integral part of their culture and for centuries that has kept the council from ending it, it helps that the Batarians will disavow any "pirates or slavers" months before a raid allowing for plausible deniability. Meanwhile humans preach the execution of slavers as part of their culture. When combined with human expansion in the traverse, and frequent raids by both Batarian pirates and human corsairs into rival territory, war was inevitable.

The Corsair-Pirate war was a series of conflicts that lead up to the Human Batarian war. Both sides denied that they were funding the raids and accused the other of doing so. In actuality both sides were funding the raids. When Batarian "pirates" began attacking human ships and colonies, stealing goods and people the Systems alliance responded by playing the Batarians game. They much like the Batarians used "retired or disavowed" soldiers to command "decommissioned and privately owned" warships and began raiding Batarian worlds. Stealing goods and freeing slaves, the Corsair were romanticized by the public much like pirates in the early 21st century on earth. When the Batarians began increasing their support for the pirates humanity matched it and soon full on space battles were being waged in the traverse and terminus between pirates and corsairs. It all came to peak when a Batarian admiral was directly connected to the raids in the skyllian blitz and soon the true war had started.

 **Krogan and Vorcha.**

When the Krogan saw humanity for the first time they were not impressed, when they saw them in action during the leaked footage of the second battle of Shanxi that changed. Humans were the only race arguably crazier than the krogans as seen with their strange tactics and weapons that bordered on suicidal and insane. To the average Krogan merc, human weapons companies that would take custom orders allowed for a new and often explosive variants on traditional Krogan weapons, could use these new and more durable weapons to more effectively kill their targets.

When Urdnot Wrex seized control of Tuchanka, he first opened relations with humanity then used them as a platform to establish relations with the rest of the citadel.

Humans seeing the potential for the vorcha added Wrex in uniting them under the Krogan Confederacy during the Krogan unification wars.

 **Volus.**

The Volus view humanity as a potential goldmine of investments due to humanity's constant drive to one up itself and others. Many Volus diversified their portfolios to include human industries when the markets opened and many a Volus struck it rich. Because of this and humanities decision not to flood the market with its stellar harvesting platform many Volus have a positive view of humans which only grew when humanity offered up 3 ammonia worlds for Volus colonisation.

 **Elcor.**

The elcor having slow reproduction cycles, long lifespans, and extreme strength made them a species of walking takes which humanity instantly took a liking too. When the markets opened, humans flocked to buy elcor heavy metals, mined from their high gravity worlds, and elcor shielding, which was the best in the galaxy due to the necessity of living on a world where a rain storm felt like machine gun fire. With the boost to the elcor economy, elcor opinion rose drastically. When the elcor discovered human plays, reenactments became incredibly popular among the gentle giants, much the the horror of everyone else when they discovered hamlet.

 **Hanar and Drell.**

The Hanar and Drell races have a neutral view towards humanity but it did lean on the positive side when humanity assisted the Drell in terraforming there home world back to a livable state and rose further when the Hanar were allowed to study Prothean ruins in human space. Other than that little trade happens between them thou the Japanese nationality of humans has an unhealthy obsession with the hanar often trying to either eat them or ahem, make adult videos.

 **Quarians.**

Most Quarians have a positive opinion of humans due to the aid, although unwillingly at first, provided during the Geth war. The disrepair of many Quarian ships was a liability in the war so Human and citadel resources were used to retrofit the entire migrant fleet over the course of the 4 year war. During this time Quarian liveships were sent to earth where they would remain until the end of said war.

Human aid didn't come without a price however as the Quarian race, too small and weak to defend its reclaimed world's was vassalized by humanity. In a move to both placate and restrain humanity the entirety of the Perseus Veil was declared apart of human space and at the end of the war would be recognized as such. Before the citadel council announced this they secretly offered the humans and Quarians a choice, keep the territory and continue the exile of the Quarians or have the Quarians become a client state and rejoin the Citadel races. Had they refused most of the territory would have been annexed by the Hierarchy but the Council made it seem like a great act of charity to both Humanity and the Quarians in their part and the public ate it up.

 **Raloi.**

Following the Geth attack on their home world and the subsequent Liberation by human forces the Raloi make up humanity's second client state and can be seen occasionally in citadel space. Existing directly on the Human Asari border near the only connecting relay, they were studied by the Asari before the Geth used it to stage an invasion of Asari space. Due to the positive first impression made by humanity the Raloi voted to become a human client state in exchange for protection. Raloi are often called the children of a Drell and Turian and are currently making a name for themselves in the Medical field.

 **The Ascendancy, or Virtual Aliens.**

During the final months of the Geth war a ship carrying the minds of millions of their species in cyberspace. Similar to the Quarians they wandered the galaxy until encountering the Geth. Due to the resemblance of the Ascendancy to old Quarian ancestor memory cores the Geth began chasing them across the Galaxy where they encountered the Joint Citadel Human fleet. The Citadel races unanimously voted in favor of letting the Geth kill what they believed to be A.I. but humanity was able to smuggle the ship out in the support fleet.

15 years of research and cooperation with the Citadel allowed for the cloning of the Ascendancy's original organic bodies and soon they joined humanity as its third client state.

 _ **Authors note. Im too lazy to make up an appearance so just imagine the togruta from star wars.**_

 **Human Client Races.**

In order to curb humanity's growth following the Geth wars the Citadel Council authorized Operation Charity Case in which humanity would be painted as a benevolent and charitable species by taking on 3 other races under their wing. The hope was to mellow out humanity by placing them in charge of 3 small races with small populations and force them to cooperate. The three races were the Quarians, Raloi, and the Ascendancy. Since humanity had a direct role in saving all three races during the Geth wars they had a massive approval rating. The Citadel Council knew that by giving the the Perseus Veil and the Quarians humanity would divert resources to increasing the Quarian population from 17 million and protecting its new territory. It helped that it prevented humans from expanding towards Turian space. They knew that by giving them the much larger Raloi who numbered at 3.7 billion humanity would attempt to integrate them, since both were levo acid races that thrive in similar climates the Council knew Humanity would begin assimilating them. This also had the added benefit of preventing the Raloi from colonizing nearby Asari space as would be their right. And finally the Ascendancy, with a population of 14 million, would have billions of credits poured into restoring the species and finding them a suitable home. Since the Council was the leading body in cloning, the Alliance had to buy from them or risk losing the Ascendancy.

Humanity could not refuse such offers as doing so would damage their public image and 2 of the 3 races had small populations and the third was self sufficient, humanity would gain 3 races and the resources of the Veil, but at the cost of having to take care of them. With both Turian and Asari investments secured and humanity preoccupied with its new client states the Citadel races could afford to rebuild following the devastating Geth wars.

While humanity was divided amongst themselves they had no choice but to work together to preserve their client races because if they go extinct its on humanity's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**FTL V.I.**

One of humanities deadliest weapons is their V.I. guided FTL missile and drone arsenal. For centuries chemically propelled weapons had been deemed obsolete in modern warfare, but the humans made it relevant again. By far the most powerful of all of these are their FTL drone and missiles, which can bypass a guardian laser system and kinetic barriers in the right conditions. You see when an object reaches relativistic speeds time seems to slow down. When FTL speed is combined with artificial gravity this time dilation allows V.I. to use multi spectrum sensors to avoid a guardian laser.

You see the radiation starts weak then in an infinitely small split second intensifies to the weapons grade level laser that can cut through a starships hull. That split second however becomes dramatically longer when exposed to the time dilated bubble formed by a gravity warping object moving at relativistic speeds. Now, no organic brain could ever hope respond to such a rapid change, not even a cybernetically enhanced Salarian brain could respond that fast, but a V.I. can if it has the right sensors and processors.

At the start of the Human-Batarian war, humanity was severely outnumbered, out matched, out gunned, and in the case of shielding out classed. Batarians had been raiding space back when humanity was still using sails to travel its seas. As such the much more experienced Batarian navy used said experience to win several key victories early on in the war. That was until one Captain Terrance McKnight noticed that V.I. guided gravity missiles had a 99.99% success rate compared to all other weapons type. During the Geth wars they only had a 38% success rate. Upon discovering he had most of the his fleet resupplied with the gravity missiles. Following this change the Batarian navy soon began to lose every battle, in which they didn't severely out number humanity, as the human fleet would simply fire, what to them appeared to be nothing, then the Batarians would exploded. When Fleet Admiral Hackett was informed, the missile became humanity's default load out, though they remained diversified gravity missiles became the norm as opposed to a rarity.

Now the reason why this was, why Batarian shields were ineffective was simple. The V.I. could detect kinetic barriers and when it did it would extend its temporal bubble to include that portion if the shield. Now the missile was, relatively speaking, slow enough to pass through its shields and continue to its targets without being destroyed, often targeting critical systems such as life support, shield projectors, sensor arrays, and even the guardian lasers themselves. Multiple variations range from nuclear, to cluster, to even hull piercing and all of them devastating to the Batarian fleets.

Following the war, humanity kept this a secret for nearly 6 years before an STG spy leaked it. Much to their frustration.

The drone variation was essentially a much more maneuverable variant made for bypassing enemy shields and making multiple passes while scanning, as the scans only moved at light speed and the drone had to circle around the target to retrieve the data, to identify structural weak points, vital systems, and weapons. During the reaper war these drones were used to deliver high yield nuclear weapons inside reaper shields often disabling shields or outright destroying reaper support craft. By far the most important discovery was that when a reaper was firing in main weapon it is forced to retract its shields and expose its weapons lest it destroy its own shields. This flaw was exploited maliciously to cripple countless Reapers depriving them of their main guns and forcing them to either retreat and repair or engage in close combat with their limbs. This resulted in the only known instance of true unparalleled rage, or any emotion really, displayed by a reaper, when the SSV Normandy crippled Harbingers main cannon in the Battle of the Citadel.

The amount of processing power required unfortunately limits the size, often making them larger than the average missile or drone not including the FTL engine or the gravity field generator. To quote one Captain Terrance McKnight, "Expensive but God damn effective."

 **Sentinel defense cannons.**

Humanity's most basic, versatile, and common anti orbital gun the sentinel cannon can punch a hole straight through a frigate and its shields in one shot, two for destroyers, and 3 for light cruisers. Larger ship classes such as battleships, other cruisers, dreadnoughts, and carriers. During the battle of Shanxi it was reported that two Citadel dreadnoughts had been destroyed by the sentinel cannon but it would be noted that not only were their shields drained heavily but it was the Geth who controlled the targeting system. It is estimated that it would take nearly 15 sentinel cannons firing simultaneously to break a dreadnoughts shields and 20 for the more heavily shielded carriers. One of the major reasons for the doing of the dreadnoughts was due to the get targeting the generators thus crippling the vessels.

Despite this, the human sentinel cannons have been improved with the addition of eezo extending their range to high orbit and can devastate any fleet that gets too close.

 _ **Authors note. Here's some more Codex stuff to tide you over as I type out the next chapter. As inspiration hits I'll be adding more to this including vehical descriptions. Well see yay soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

So. You guys have probably been wondering where I've been. To put it simply I've been working and it has left little time to write. That being said I've decided to split divided humanity into several smaller ones. part one is first contact and is almost done. It should be out before January and is around 50k words long. Furthermore I have begun laying the foundation for a plan of an idea for a massive crossover series that will be even longer than this one. It will start out as an x -com story before moving on to crossover with halo, titan fall, destiny and finally mass efect in that order. This wonr be out or possibly even started till late 2019.

Next is a wedding to remember. It's almost done and will be out before December as an early Christmas present. im writing the last of it now and i will send it off to my beta before thanksgiving.

Other news is the addition of several one shots ill be releasing in irregular intervals including a star wars/mass effect and Destiny/mass effect crossovers. Other stories included a my hero academia story in which deku will be a bit different from the norm but not to ooc.

I also have planned a few other stories but they are still in the concept phase. I ask that you just wait a little longer because the first batch of stories are coming soon. The hiatus is over and I'm back with fresh new ideas a deeper understanding of the source material and a ton of inspiration. It's the most wonderful time of the year and I'm bringing the gifts.


End file.
